Betrayal
by ghostgirl111
Summary: The ghost king has broke out of his sarcothicous and is out seeking vengeance. Ghost everywhere are turning their backs leaving few in the fight. Danny and sam are drifting apart sense a new girl mysteriously appears from thin air. Danny is caring for a new ghost and secrets are spilling out. Nobody trusts Danny can defeat Pariah and its up to his gang to save everyone!
1. intro

**Hey thanks for reading! This is my first story and I am so far on chapter 5! please enjoy and expect the unexpected!**

**-Ghostgirl111**

Intro

_My glory...my vengeance...taken by an arrogant teen..._

The kings mind raced, thoughts dashing through his head. For being imprisoned what better to do?

The ghost king has been like this for over a thousand years, locked up, staring in to darkness. '_ I will get out, I will..._' the ghost king was immediately supressed by his childish wish.

He was captive of the sarcothicous, held within it's black magic. Destined to forever sleep with no chance of survival, as he was cut off from the rest of the ghost zone. As if an intangible force was holding him down never ever to let loose...


	2. Popularity

**Hello! This is the first real chapter. O.K they maybe a bit short but hey! im eleven so i cant tipe that much! the story is what counts! enjoy!**

**Ch.1 Popularity**

Danny walked proudly down the halls of Casper high, head held high, he knew he was safe from the mobs walking intangible he had to find ways to get around. It has been like this since the "Disasteroid" event. He

was on his way to homeroom to pickup Tucker and Sam on the way to class. Danny knew all too well that his fans would be searching for him so Tucker and Sam as well needed to hide! He spotted the two ducking

behind lockers next to Mr. Faluka"s class. They looked almost the exact same as last year but tucker got new glasses, he said being mayor he needed to look snazzy. Danny's eyes fell upon an angel, Sam. Her

difference was slight, her hair was longer now coming down just beneath her shoulders. The ends of her hair were slightly spiked and the pony tail she kept up was finally released. As a joke Danny took in the

opportunity to spook Tucker. " Tucker" Danny hauntely whispered into his ear, leaving Tuck to jump out of his skin and drop his PDA. "Wow Tuck your best friend is a ghost and yet you are still as freaked out and

gullible as always" Sam laughed sarcastically. "Dude you REALLY gotta stop doing that" Tucker said flatly and, obviously embarrassed, whacked Danny in the head. "Tuck can't you take a joke?", Danny sputtered

trying not to laugh suddenly Danny asked seriously to his buds, "Did you get your classes yet?". The 16 year olds glanced down at their paper. It was a good summer after the disasteroid, aside from the constant

dodging of fans and press, But now they started school again and were already fretting about classes together. Tucker and Sam nervously nodded, 'I got Mr. Lancer's class as homeroom this year." Danny

automatically heard a whoop and a groan at the same time. Tucker was glowing with satisfaction while Sam scowled at her paper. "Danny were in the same classes the whole year"!, Tucker whispered

remembering they were hiding. "Yeah I only have science with you, I got... Tetslaughf." Danny put a comforting arm around his girlfriend. "Well at least we see each other during school, and lots after that as

well!" She looked up at him and shrugged, not denying it. As if they never heard the bell before, they covered their ears as it rang. "We gotta go Sam," Tucker yelled over the bell, "Bye" Sam yelled and kissed

Danny on the cheek them ran away. Danny looked back at Sam and smiled, then turned into Danny Fenton. Danny and Tuck stalked down the hallways avoiding unwanted attention, of course it didn't work.

"Danny!" Paulina screamed

In a flash his fan girls crowded and the geek girls flirted with the mayor. Franticly Danny looked around for Tuck, he grabbed him and phased through floor. when he came back up he was in class. Mr. Lancer

glanced at them and cried, "Mr. Fenton I appreciate if you use the door this year." The rest of the class laughed, trying to get Danny's attention, except for one. Sitting in Mr. Lancers desk was a girl, new for sure,

but in his grade. "Alright class, today we have a new student, this is Kristen. In response to her name the girl stood up. She was very pretty Danny dared to think, She was a pale girl with rosy cheeks she had

sapphire eyes and long lashes, soft pink lips and a sprinkle of freckles across her nose like fairy footprints. Her hair was almost the perfect length at mid back. Her hair was an auburn colour with faint red streaks

where they were fading out, it was tucked into a loose waterfall braid. She wore a sleeveless top the same colour as her gorgeous eyes, a tight fitting black leather jacket, crop top style, and a white, half frilly

mini skirt and lavender sneakers. She took the chalk from the blackboard and wrote in neat, curvy handwriting, _Kristy_. She smiled and excused herself to sit in the class. Even though Tucker and Danny sat in a

roped off area, Danny could tell, _Great, another fan-girl. Knowing them she will sit in the seat right next to me._ Kristy came up to Danny's row, than looked at him curiously, shrugged than sat next to Star.

Tucker leaned towards Danny and gave him a questioning look. Danny mouthed _I don't know?_ "Alright I hope you all brought your supplies" Mr. Lancer called out, Everyone lifted their supplies boxes in response,

when out of nowhere the lights flicked out and a slow chuckle shook the class. Going ghost! Everyone applauded to that and Kristy stared at Danny as he morphed. He flew up when suddenly "I am the box

ghost! I will invade your collection of boxes to bring you all to your corrugated cardboard doom!" Everyone in the class groaned they knew the box ghost was still a moron. "Seriously, you again this is getting too

old, so instead of trying to terrorize us with boxes, GET AN AFTERLIFE!" Danny nagged. "Hey! I the box ghost..." Boxy kept explaining all the awful fates he can create while Danny took the Fenton Thermos and

used it on him. "Your package has been cancelled." Tucker just rolled his eyes while everyone laughed at his friend's witty banter. As Phantom became Fenton Kristen examined him, not rudely like fans stare,

but as if she were trying to figure him out. As the day went on Danny started to appreciate Kristen more, she was the most different girl he knew, aside from Sam. Last block was science, and Danny wanted to

talk about the new girl to Sam. But just as he approached Sam, His principal walked in. "Daniel, Kristen, may I have a word." Her voice was calm so there shouldn't be any trouble. The two stepped out of the

room and Tuck explained to Sam about the new girl. "Daniel, as you know this is Kristen, seeing as this is her first day in town, I wish for you to show her around the school and Amity Park. Tell her how things

work around here." Danny gave her a knowing look, than turned to Kristen. " So.. Uh this is your first day in town? Yeah, I'm not too sure about anything yet." Her voice wasn't quiet nor loud. "I'm Danny

Phantom the proud protector of Amity Park. No your not, your Danny Fenton, a boy who can turn into ghost and helps people." This left Danny confused. As he showed her around the school, Danny brought up

the topic of himself. "So Kristy, how do you know about me? Where I come from, you are the ONLY thing people talk about!" She replied with an exaduration. "Oh? K, where do you come from? anywhere close

to Amity Park? Kristen went sullenly silent, her eyes searching for an answer in her head. She then answered back in a whisper. " Sorta... " Danny glanced concernedly at her than went ghost. " O.K that's all for

Casper High, lets check-out the city! Kristen looked at Danny and shrugged, "Alright," her voice back to normal. Danny scooped Kristy up into his arms and flew up through the school. At first he could tell she

was nervous, so he held her tightly. But when she finally looked up, she was mesmerized, She looked at every little building as Danny pointed out main buildings. He smiled when he saw the girl's reaction. Danny

flew down to the Nasty Burger and set Kristen down. Danny explained to the grinning girl everything that goes on in town. Just as Danny finished telling her about Tucker being Mayor, A knife fell into the ground.

Danny recognised it from two seconds of staring, it was Skulker's. Danny sharply turned his head toward Kristy. All the colour had drained from her face and her eyes were wide with shock. " Hide! now!" The girl

didn't need to be told twice, she dove under the dumpster and squeezed her eyes shut. Danny flew above the restaurant to face Skulker. His battle suit was now even more intimidating now that he had

improved it. "What do you want Skulker? Don't tell me your still hunting me." Danny mocked. "Ghost child yes, this time I will SUCCED! You say that every time big-boy" Skulker narrowed his eyes and held up

his arm. "Well this time I have this! Like on queue a large weapon appeared on his arm, It was the Fenton G.E.C. Skulker HAD stole it. This weapon when shot at a ghost, would drain 85% of its energy just

enough to keep the ecto- activity alive in the body. 'I have altered it to consume 99.9% of energy now, Finally your pelt will be on my wall" Skulker bragged. The weapon began buzzing, Danny couldn't move

paralyzed with fear. A green blast came from the gun, Danny expected for the worst, that's when a cry came out. "Danny watch-out! A ghost he never seen before shoved Danny out of the way and took the

blast for itself. Danny couldn't bear the scream, it was ear-splitting and mixed with terror and pain. Skulker floated before the ghost, not sure what happened, baffled like Danny. The limp body of the ghost came

falling down fast and Skulker turned to Danny. Danny looked at the new ghost with eyes full of terror than duplicated his form. He flew down at full speed to save the ghost that saved him and left his clone for a

dangerous battle with Skulker.

**OOOOOOOOOOO suspense! Kill me later for making it short but please comment and rate!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	3. My saver

**HI! so you may have noticed how short my chapters are. those are the size of almost all my chapters, so get used to it! there are going to be a lot of chapters though!**

** plz enjoy!**

**Ch.2 My saver**

Danny flew faster using his newfound power, plasma boost, to save the ghost. He could tell by the heroic act it was a good spirit. So close to the fatal pavement, Danny caught the body. It wasn't heavy so he

easily put it next to the dumpster of Nasty Burger. Kristen wasn't there, Danny had the feeling that she got so scared and ran home, He knew he would. School was over so Danny just hosted the body home. He

knew it was still alive, he could hear faint, heavy breaths, but he was frightened still. He phased through the wall of his bedroom and laid the ghost down on this bed. He phased through the floor and landed on

the couch, he morphed back from being so tired. A few minutes later his mom came up from the lab. "Hi sweetie, how was school? any ghost attacks? Danny took in sharp breaths and tried to explain about the

new girl. When Danny's eyes flew open, Maddie knew something was wrong. Danny and Maddie rushed up to his room than Danny pointed at his bed. "OH MY GOD DANNY WHAT HAPPENED!" By hearing Maddie

scream Jack and Jazz ran upstairs. All three stood staring at the ghost. Danny at long last caught his breath and explained what happened. When he finished the story, Jazz asked, "So who IS she? She?" Danny

asked than looked at the bed. It was the first real time he saw the body appearance. It was indeed a girl about his age even. She had long strait, silver hair with green streaks. Her eye make-up like a fang down

her left side, similar to Ember's but yet totally different. She was pale, more than normal, but that might just be from skulker's blow. She had a black choker with a lightning bolt on the side. She wore a thin

green strip covering her chest and a black jacket that laced up at the bottom. Her jacket sleeves were criss-crossed for exposure and grey tight gloves with no fingers. A small silver skirt, and tight black, lace-up

boots that came up to her knees. A thin Plasma coloured belt angled on top the skirt with a tiny skull on it and studs. Danny noticed a cape too, on top it was black, but underneath was red. it were small and

poked only just under her hair. Danny wasn't caring about her appearance, what he stared at was her nails. They were grey and nearly see-through, like they were lifeless. It trouble him greatly. "Danny,?"

Realizing he didn't answer he shook his head gravely. "I have no clue, Jazz, but she saved my life, So I'm gonna save her's. Danny looked beaten at the girl and stroked her face. Jack smiled and turned to Danny

gripping his arms. Alright son, Can we test your new powers out today? I want to see how you can use it and uh, stuff." Danny shrugged and told them to meet in the lab as he zipped through the floor. As he fell

Danny thought about the ghost, She seemed so familiar, yet it was so far away. When he entered the lab Danny took a table like bed out of the wall then just waited. Suddenly his phone vibrated 4 times. _Here _

_we go_. Danny opened his phone and saw 4 texts from Tucker. _Dude wat is wrong? Where are you? Are you at the Fenton Works? Sam and I will be there in 5!_ He turned it off than watched as Mom and Dad

struggled to get the ghostly girl down the stairs. He rushed over and with no effort, took the girl and laid her on the structure he just pulled out. To Danny's touch, a glass case slid over the table and clamps

came closing down tightly on the girl's wrist pulling her down for experimenting. Danny looked angrily at his Dad who was at controls. "Ummm wrong button.." Jack stuttered embarrassed than pushed another

button and the clamps lifted reveling little sparks come off her wrists. Danny gaped open mouthed to his father, as he stood smiling guiltily. Danny came to the controls and hit a sequence of levers. Around the

girl's left arm a loose clamp popped up a wire attached to it quickly filling with ectoplasm. "What's that?" Danny demanded. " Hon its only a pump to proceed the flood of the ectoplasm and a little D.N.A. to

measure her ecto-signature. But what about real medicine?" Jazz looked just as worried. Maddie smiled than scanned her hand, another tube full of blue liquid appeared on the band, than instantly two TV's

popped up. "You can breath now Danny," Jazz stated than took the Fenton obstacle course into action. "Can you..um..change now Danny-Boy?" Danny transformed than heard heavy footsteps down to the lab.

Tucker and Sam were standing at the door. Tuck looked relived to see Danny here Sam looked hopeful and angry, He couldn't tell why." Why don't we try this in an hour or so, Guys?" The course disappeared into

the walls. "Dude what happened why didn't you call us?!" Tucker didn't wait any time to blurt that out. "Alright, I was giving a tour around the city to Kristen when Skulker attacked. He had my Dad's Fenton

G.E.C. and one blow from that could kill me off the bat! And I would have died if it"- Sam through her arms around Danny cutting him off. "Can we forget about that now," her face was softer yet still angry. "No-

actually I need to finish. And I would have died, if it weren't for her" Danny motioned to the table. The two ran to the table and while Tucker looked dizzy, Sam screamed. "DANNY!" Danny slowly walked next to

Sam and whispered, "She saved me..." Out of nowhere, a soft whisper came from the ghost portal. "Danny?!" It sounded frightened. Danny's parents took two bazookas of the walls and Danny started an ecto-

blast glow in his hand. It came again, louder this time. "Danny!" Jack and Maddie Dashed behind the wall guns blazing, ready for action. Danny simply turned the four invisible as a small figure came out of the

portal. It was dark so he couldn't tell who it was, but he heard that sweet, snippy voice before. Danny heard a gasp as the ghost spotted the containment chamber. It flew over and peered in. A sigh of relief was

released when it saw only a girl in there. Suddenly a blue wisp came from the ghosts mouth and it turned around into the light. Danny finally saw the ghosts face, and it only took a minute to figure out who it

was. Using his whispy tail to keep the others invisible, Danny turned himself visiable. "Danielle?" The little ghost-girl turned. "Danny!" She was relieved to see her cousin in one piece and not in pain. Dani jumped

into Danny's outstreched arms and embraced him into a tight hug. "What are you doing here Dani?" She let go of her cousin and replied. " I was passing by your portal when I heard a scream and your name. I

thought you were caught by Vlad again... " Dani he is forever gone." Danny said gleefully touched by the little girl's concern. Her face became bright again. Not thinking, being too happy he brought back his feet,

revealing his company. Dani drew back when she saw people come out of thin air with anti- ghost weapons. Maddie, Jack, And Jazz were shocked to see this new ghost. Tucker and Sam just stood and muttered

stuff like "long time no see." "Danny who is this?" Maddie still pointed her gun at the girl. "Oh, this is Danielle, she's cool she's really my-" Danny cut himself of thinking better if he explained this slowly. " O.K

guys I have been keeping from you long enough. Just sit down, put the guns away and I will explain everything." Dani sat next to the ghost girl while Danny spoke privately to his family and friends. "Alright, it

was about a year and a half ago, Vlad wanted to have a family, so using the stuff he gave Valerie he used my ecto-signature. He cloned me many times to get the perfect half-ghost son. He screwed up many

times and finally sent the clones to get me to stabilise the perfect one. Dani, here is my clone the only one that turned out female mixed with wrong genes. She brought me over to Vlad thinking he would save

her. He forced me into a chamber where he said he would painfully extract my mid morph sample. But I resisted and broke free. Dani needed me back so she sent out to get me, but when Vlad turned on her,

she helped me escape. I brought the lab down and stabilised Dani about a month later so here she is." All five stared at Danny and Dani eyes wide as the news came so quickly. Maddie turned to her son with sad

eyes" So now there is a ghost here a clone of you, that was once evil?" "Actually mom, Dani is a half ghost like me. He turned to Her and nodded. Dani closed her eyes and two little rings appeared around her

when they disappeared a 13 year old girl took her place. though her ghost form stayed the same her human form changed. Her hair was longer now and her hoodie had only half sleeves. She wore tight red

capris and blue sneakers. She still had her hat though. "Danny we need to talk," Sam pulled Danny away from the rest of the gang while people talked with Danielle nervously. "Why would you do this Danny!?"

Her voice was strained and it cracked a few times. "Do what? Live a lie!" a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Why are you keeping so much from me lately? What cant you trust? First your going googly eyes

and smiling and waving at the new girl than this ghost comes along and you wont tell us who it is. You were cloned and lied to us." Sam was starting to sputter." You even held Kristy how you held me. not like

how you do normally. Get your act together Danny!" She stormed out of the lab leaving Danny with nothing but regret. "Danny come here!" Jazz motioned for him as he walked towards them. "Yeah?" "So it

turns out Dani is living alone in the ghost zone, Wishing up scraps from Desseray and begging for good dreams with Nocturne." Jack looked sadly at Dani as Maddie explained this. "So," Jazz piped up, "Mom and

Dad asked Dani to stay with us!" Danielle's face lit up like a dozen lanterns. "Really!" She was amazed thinking only moments ago she were the enemy. "You can have my room and do whatever you want with it

i'm in collage now so, It's yours. Jazz told her sweetly. "Thats great Dani!" Danny felt good to have her around again. Dani squealed with joy as her new family showed the halfa to her room. Danny, now alone

walked over to the ghost and the first slow beep came off the monitor t.v. He discovered a smile spread across his face. "seems like we all have mysteries" Danny whispered than phased through the roof to his

room.

_**one month**_** later.**

It had been a month since the Dani moved in and the ghost girl was found. Danny just finished school and sat down in the lab were his parents were working on a new device. All was quiet until a loud 'zing' let

across the house. Dani, in her human form, and jazz burst down the stairs, eyes alarmed. "What was that dad?" Dani turned to jack. "Honey..." Maddie tapped Danny," Containment". All five slowly turned to the

glass case were the ghost girl was. Danny walked over and stared at the girl, curious to what happened when suddenly, The ghost's eyes fluttered open. They were a piercing plasma coloured green and were

scared looking. Jazz gasped and Dani hit a button causing the glass to shatter on the ground. The girl bolted up and stared at her surroundings and than at Danny and weakly said in a soft voice "Danny"? "Its

okay" Danny motioned for her to lie back down. She did so and yelped in pain. Danny looked at this pretty girl and asked her " who are you?" She looked towards the 5 of them and opened her eyes again. " The

name... Is Kae."

**DUN DUN DUN! I wont put the third chapter up for a little while cause I want to see your reactions. Like i said its my first fanfic so im just experimenting!**

** you might be catching on now so don't be to surprised when it twists *mwahhahahaha!***

** -ghostgirl111**


	4. Riddles and Lies

**Okay people I got soooooo many views in 3 days! 110! Well I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you want more! Honestly I was a little disappointed when I only got 2 reviews though so please add more! **

**Ch.3 Riddles and lies**

two days have passed and Kae yet still very weak left Fenton works. Danny was starting another week of school. And the bell finally rang for lunch. Danny sat in his

roped-off area with Tucker, Dani and Sam. Sam finally sizzled down from the fight and forgave Danny. But two things were tugging his mind. Kae left without a trace

when she was in need and Kristen was gone from school for a little longer than a month. Than he spotted her, Kristen sitting alone at the loser table. Danny nudged

Tucker and Tuck got up and walked over to Kristen. She smiled and stood up than walked back with Tucker to the table. "Hey Kristy, You haven't been around lately,

what is up?" Danny pressured her playfully. She looked up at him with tired eyes and simply stated. "After that attack I was almost scared to death! Than I caught

something nasty and couldn't come to school." It seemed reasonable enough so Danny shrugged it off and fired up more Random conversations about school when

the loudspeaker can on. "Hello students!" Mr. Lancer's voice piped up. "As a treat our school has decided to hold a Halloween school dance!" A racket of whoops came

across the cafeteria and Sam could already hear Paulina shout "Vote me for queen!" Danny stood and morphed than yelled out that he had an announcement too. He

picked Dani up and flew up "we have a new student this is Dani". It was true, it was only Dani's first day but she didn't want a drama. Danny held her up higher as

she squirmed than just to get attention, witch he rarely did, He spoke out in a loud voice "And she is my cousin!" The crowd applauded as Danny presented Danielle.

"She too is- mrph" Danielle shot her hand to Danny's mouth to keep him from saying their identities, not knowing the secret was out. She never took the major hints.

Danny rolled his eyes at Dani and dropped her 20 feet in the air, Knowing she would morph. As the students looked at Dani fall with terror Dani realised what he was

trying to do and transformed. The school clapped and hollered at the second phantom , they were shocked, yes, but amazed too! "And she too is a half-ghost, like

me." Danny finished his sentence. Danielle flew up to Danny and shouldered him into a wall than playfully jabbed him with her gloved hands while trying keep a

serious face yelled. "Danny Phantom I swear you are trying to kill me!" The principal walked in and hollered from below. "Mr. and miss. Fenton, or Phantom, break it

up!" Casper high just Laughed as the two floated down and changed. When school ended Danny had enough and had to get away from it all, again. When he reached

Fenton works he dove into the portal. He floated past surprised nobody tried to go after him, instead he found all the ghosts gossiping, and some of those things

nearly made him choke and gasp out "That cant be true!" Ember and Spectra just turned and shook their heads sadly. Danny kept yelling at himself in his head. _Not_

_ true not true! oh how can this day be any worse!?_ He came through the entry of his portal and gripped his arm. Than his mother who at the time was in the lab,

turned to Danny. "Sweetie," She seemed unsure how to tell the news. "I got the results of Kae's ecto-signature ." Danny shrugged. "So?" Maddie bit her lip and

choked out. "Kae is a halfa"!

**Okay short chapter but I really don't want to keep writing unnecessary paragraphs for a chapter! F.Y.I. this is NOT the shortest chapter but it tells **

**much! For Chapter four I REALLYREALLYREALLY want at least 7 reviews. Not much to ask for right? I just love hearing from you guys! Sneak **

**peek! The next chapter is called Results can you guess what happens and why I call it that? Until next time!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	5. Results

**Not gonna lie guys... frankly im disappointed it took over a month just for 7 ****views. But hey! so this is the fourth chapter and plz enjoy!**

**Ch.4 Results**

Danny heard a thump across the room and he turned his head sharply. There on the bottom of the stairs was Dani, She fainted to the awful news. Maddie glanced at Danny

apologetically as He picked up the ghost-girl and brought her to her room. It was re-painted black and white and had 5 posters from dumpty-humpty a mini practice set was

in her room for power testing. Danny froze a facecloth and laid it on her head. It melted within seconds because she had the opposite of Danny's Phantom phreeze, Specter

sun-ray. Dani bolted into a sitting position and Literally yelled at Danny. "Kae is a halfa too!?" Danny nodded and just laid her back down. "I also heard this in the ghost

zone." Danny whispered what he heard in the ghost zone and Dani screeched. "You heard what!" "Yeah, heard what"? Danny hadn't even noticed Sam leaning on the

doorway of Dani's room, a curious look on her face. "Oh, ummuhh, nothing." Danny stuttered his tongue tied. "Danny, we need to talk." She had a pained look on her face

from the obvious lie, a single tear fell from her cheek. She took Danny's wrists and pulled him up to the op-center. "Look Danny, we have been together for a year now and

I love being around you." Sam held her head low so he couldn't see. "You recently haven't been your self and I cant take the lies anymore." Danny felt his heart tense up

As he replied. "So your brea-" He couldn't finish his sentence the horrible moment pulled him down. "I'm sorry Danny." Sam looked up and he saw her face was tear-

stained. "Goodbye Danny." She let go of him and crept away slowly down the funnel. Danny zipped to Dani's room and cupped his head in his hands as the little girl tried to

comfort him.

The next Day at school posters about the Dance were covered on all the walls leaving it the only conversation. Danny tried to get to Sam but he avoided him only leaving

Danny one thing to think about. Finally at lunch as she sat down at her new table, Was Kristen. Danny stood and grabbed Kristy and phased to the meat cellar. "Danny

what are you doing"!? "Too many mobs, I need to ask you something too." Kristen tilted her head and casually shrugged. "Kristy Sam and I broke apart last night and now

I feel awful. And because of this school dance craze, W-W-Would you like to -Ummm go to the dance with me."? Kristy could tell Danny was nervous by the way he

stuttered and rolled his ankle. She shook her head at the ground and chuckled. "Yes Danny, I will go to the dance as your date". Danny tried not to show it but he smiled

really big and shot ecto- rays from his fingers, creating a firework illusion. Okay so he couldn't retain it inside of him and Kristy watched the production with a joking face.

When Danny calmed down he reached for Kristy's jacket and phased up to the cafeteria again. The crowd cheered as the two reappeared and sat down again. School ended,

and for the first time Danny was excited for the school dance tomorrow. He walked invisibly out side, deciding to walk home today when Paulina walked up to "him". Than

he realized she couldn't see him and kept walking, than Paulina stopped and put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "Danny." He turned visible again baffled how she could see

him, when he realized what sunglasses she wore. None other than the Fenton specter-seeker. Glasses capable of seeing ghosts when invisible. "What do you want

Paulina?" He tried not to sound annoyed but it came out like that. "O, Danny." She batted her eyelashes at him. "I only just heard about you and Sam." Danny rolled his

eyes. "Will you go to the dance with me?" As she spoke her fingers walked their way up his arm. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled it down, than let go as he stated.

"Paulina, I already asked Kristy." He said flatly. "Oh! What is it with you and loser chicks." She teased. "Well when you change your mind, and you will, I'll be here." "Okay!"

Danny said faking and pulled the glasses of her head. He than flew up into the sky and disappeared.

The next morning Danny woke up late for school again. He thought of staying longer but than remembered the dance. "Dang it! Kristen!" He quickly pulled into a suit

and tie. He than just messed his hair up to make it look normal and finally morphed. He burst through the roof and and flew as fast as he could to school. At school the

whole place was surrounded by a black shield looking thing. It was really only a night tarp, courtesy of Maddie Fenton to make the place look like a starry night. When he

broke through Danny changed again and surfed the crowd for Kristy. Then he saw her, she was in a beautiful gown. It was blue and ripped at the bottom like a perfect

design. The stitching was green and, naturally, a black Throw jacket. Danny crept up behind her and slipped his hand into hers. At first she was startled but than she

calmed down when she saw it was only Danny. "You look amazing!" Danny yelled over the crowd. Kristy smiled and asked " where is Tuck? As if on cue Tucker walked in

hand-in-hand with Dani. "Well hello lovebirds" Danny teased. "Ah, come on Danny for 14 she is really sweet!" Tucker glanced toward Dani and smiled. Dani just blushed. "I

ain't judging you!" Danny held his hands up in surrender. The four laughed and walked over to the dance floor. Half an hour passed and everything was perfect until Danny's

ghost sense went off. The group froze, they all saw that before. Then it went off again when a scream was sent from across the school yard. "Going Ghost!" Danny and

Dani morphed and the other two dashed behind different corners. Then the two phantoms saw it, a purple fog that really had no shape hovered above the school holding

Mr. Lancer. It's eyes glowed red._ "where is he!"_. It's voice was thick and raspy. "Oh, innocent trial! I don't know!" Suddenly a figure on the ground yelled up to the spirit.

"Put him down!" The two floated to the ground and hovering there, just above the ground was Kae.

The ghost turned its head sharply and angrily dropped the teacher. Dani caught him and laid him on the ground than rushed into battle positions. But when the mist

saw Kae it's eyes softened and turned blue. Than it changed shape to a young maiden in a lavender dress amazement was in her eyes she was shocked to see beautiful

young ghost girl. She bowed politely and than looked up and embraced her into a tight hug. " Kae, we thought you were no more!" Her voice now delicate and relived. Kae

smiled and wrapped her arms around her. "Jamie," her voice cracked, " I missed you so much!" A single tear fell from her eye and her nail polish turned deep blue. Danny

was confused as he tried to piece this together when he heard Dani's thoughts in his head. _Danny are you getting this? What is going_ on?

**Okay, my chapters are getting a little shorter but im making progress! chapter 12 already! P.S i do have a co-writer for this story but ****I'm doing everything so far because James is not finished the entire series. She is only on the Fenton menace. If anybody in any country would even bother to follow this story it would mean the world to me! Next chapter is: The little things matter. Plz comment something nice or leave a suggestion for the story. Thx!**

** -Ghostgirl111 {Dani}**


	6. The little things matter

** Okay, for those of you who are driven crazy from the wierd space problem, im just gonna stop doing double space! I dont know whats going on with it either but what the heck, am I right? Here is capter 5.**

**Ch. 5 The little things matter**

* * *

_Danielle, I was hoping you would help me here! _Sometimes having telepathic abilities came in handy. The two turned their gaze to the ghosts, now released from each other. "My princess, where had you disappeared? Leaving no trace to be saved?" _Wait did she say_ **_princess!_** Dani's thoughts basically screamed in his head. Danny flew down level with Kae. "Kae?" "Oh! Danny!" for a moment it looked though she didn't know where she was, lost in her memories. "What's up guys?" Kae stated nervously. "Hmm let me think, oh well". Danny's voice dripped in sarcasm. "You left in need with no trace, you are besties with a ghost that tried terrorizing us!, you have human emotions, you appear from thin air, and your a-a-a p-princess!?" Danny felt himself grow tense so he loosened up. Kae looked down at the ground. "Listen Kae, We know what you are don't torture us for nothing." Tucker crept out of his corner and next to Dani, curious to what will happen. Danny looked sheepishly at the ghost girl. She sighed and whispered huskily, "I am so sorry". Kae flew a little higher and a green dome formed around her. Suddenly numerous rings appeared all over the dome. They started spinning, faster and faster until they were a blur, Kae curled into a small ball and shut her eyes. Out of nowhere the sphere burst a bright neon green light, blinding them all for exactly one second. The four shielded their eyes and then saw it. Kae was long gone, but there in her spot was someone else, This person floated to the ground and opened its eyes. The two phantoms stared in horror, Tucker fell to the ground holding his head, and Jamie fainted, gasps echoed along the school, then everything was silent.

**Alright, short chapter but it will keep you wondering! {I hope...} Next chapter is called A story told all too well.**

** until next time!**

** - Ghostgirl111**


	7. A story told all too well

** Well then, I'm posting early now today am I? To be honest I cant concentrate on my phan fic much now. I love it and all but I need to get away from it for awhile. Plus now that summer is started and I'm not a first year anymore, I need to focus more on that. In other words, I will not be posting much during the summer because of non-stop camping. {Care to wish this little girl luck anyone?} You _REALLY REALLY__ REALLY_****got to help my guys, I am running low on Ideas for the phan fic. I am slowing down at the seems! guess I dont have anymore tension and ideas burning inside my mind needing to be released from its cell to copy onto this site sense summer started. {Sorry, English is my major!} So the second I post the current chapter Im on {I will let you know} I need YOUR ideas to help me complete this phan fic! Anyway you probably hate my rant, so here is chapter 6, A story told all too well.**

**Ch. 6 A story told all too well**

* * *

Dani couldn't stop blinking, she looked like she was going to pass out with the strain. Danny, was choking gasping for unneeded air. "This cant be right! I asked out a ghost!" Dash yelled up starting chatter across the whole school. "But we are lab partners!" "She sits next to me in class!" "So SHE was the one who set my cheat sheet into flames!" People were getting frantic and even Mikey was unable to take a picture for the paper. So Dani flew up and shot ecto-beams at the sky. The crowd turned around and stood silently. Danny flew down to the ground and looked at the girl his eyes were not sure what emotion he felt. "But, what, can I trust you now?" Danny was soft and was backing up slowly. "Danny, just let me explain." The girl had tears in her eyes. Danny walked back over to her and cupped his gloved hands in her cold ones. He looked back up and nodded. The girl he laid his eyes on was fair and beautiful, with a warm heart and a soul spun from fine gold. In simpler term, Kristy.

"Kristy, why did this happen?" Kristen slipped her hands out and walked out. First toward Tucker who still had his head in his hands. "Tuck, I know this is hard, but please get up." Tucker looked toward her fearfully than decided to trust her. He stood and walked back to the phantoms sides. Then she approached the unmoving, shapeless mist. "Jamie, you need to know this too". The ghost transformed into a servant girl again and sat next to Tucker. Danny and Dani morphed down and laid against the logs. Casper high students and teachers circled around the five, ears opened for a story. Dani shot a fire beam in the middle of the circle creating a fire. "You remember the ghost king right." Danny stiffened and the school froze. "Well", she started up again then transformed. "I am Kae, the lost and unknown daughter of Pariah Dark."

At first nothing was heard than Star piped up. "But how!"

"My father was once a good ghost and fell in love with a human woman." Kae looked down. "They knew each other for years than finally Dad revealed that he was a ghost. The woman, Lavigne, was not scared of him and married to him. The ghost king wanted to be with her for all eternity and turned her into a ghost. They lived well but after ten years they discovered something dark. Lavigne was still mortal and was becoming ill. A year later Lavigne gave birth to me, She never really recovered and died. The ghost king was never the same, he became twisted and dark nothing mattered but evil. "He chose the wrong path". Jamie sadly muttered. "I was forgotten by him and he locked me up into the tower." Kae seemed distracted now, gazing back into her past. "Jamie and Fright Knight were the only ones who cared for me and tried raising me. It was decided it can't be done so they attempted to bust me out! Fright Knight took Thunder, his horse, and smuggled me into a duffel bag. He walked down when Dad called needing him. Jamie took it upon herself to ride Thunder out the castle and into the ghost zone so I would be retrieved later. I was on Thunder, in the bag with soul shredder used as a tracking device." The other four held their heads, feeling sorry for the ghost-girl. "One of the guards found the bag and tossed it off. Than brought Thunder back to Fright Knight." Jamie took it to tell the rest of the evil tale. "And sense my Knight was trapped in a pumpkin and the lord of dark was locked up, I searched and searched for the little toddler, knowing she was alone and never to be freed from the dark memories trapped inside of her, haunting even me."

The fire blew out with the gust of sudden cold. The students were silent and Valerie walked over next to Kae and tried to comfort her seeing as she sat staring into the ashened fire pit.. "Wow, and I thought losing the football game on Friday was depressing." Kwan spoke out silently. Principal Ishiyama moved everybody away from the five and took the liberty of moving Danny, Dani, Kae, Tucker and Jamie into the cafeteria so they would have space to discuss things. "Well, Kae, I never would have guessed that". Danny turned to her. _Actually it all fits now!_ Danny thought to himself. "Is that everything to the story?" Tucker cocked his head to the side. "I-I-I don't want to talk about it right now." She wiped a tear away. "But, when I was without you, Jamie, I discovered I was part human. I mastered these abilities and now voilà!" She gestured to herself. Out of nowhere the bell rang so all of them looked around and headed their ways home. Dani walked with Tucker, as she was staying for supper at his place. Danny peeked at the now Kristen and watched as she headed toward the door. "Kristy?" She spun sharply on her heels. "Yeah, Danny?" "I just, um, forgot to ask, where do you stay to live you know?" Kristen just double blinked than let out her answer in a sigh. " I stay in the junkyard outside the mall." Danny's eyes widened and just blurted out his mind. "Kristy, you cant live there! that place is awful! Listen, back at Fenton works we have an op-center that we don't use anymore. Please come stay with us?" Kristen looked into his icy blue eyes, seeing hope. "Danny, I don't want your family to have to bother just 'cause I am wearing myself down." Danny than became crazy, he now knew why Kristy was so thin and when he looked, dark circles under her eyes. "Its no bother! Even my parents are looking for Kae!" She smiled and then felt welcome flood her. "Alright Danny." The two morphed and flew through the roof and to Fenton works. Kae was flying slowly and curving a bit so Danny stopped and picked her up in mid air then flew home, a tired Kristy in his arms. When he phased through the door Maddie was sitting on the couch tinkering with a new thermos. Kristy stood onto the ground and Danny transformed into Danny Fenton. "Honey?" Maddie started but Danny and Kristen cut her off by explaining what happened. When Danny told his mum that Kristen needed a place to stay she only smiled. "Oh, hon, you are so kind just bring her up to the op-center." Danny showed her to the op-center and pulled out a few things like a bed, a mirror and a closet. "Where is your stuff? I can fly and grab it for you." Kristy smiled at his generosity and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need!' Suddenly a blue swirly, mist appeared around her and when it disappeared she was already in a red night gown. "Alright then, see you in the morning Kristy!" Danny said after a little while of gaping. "Danny." He turned back around to face her. She threw her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Thanks for everything Danny." She released him and walked back to her bed but Danny stopped her. Danny grabbed her wrist and gazed into her deep gemstone coloured eyes from here he didn't know what he was doing just going with his gut. Danny leaned in on Kristy, who's face spelt innocent, and kissed her. Kristen was shocked and confused then she pulled back. She just stared at Danny who was now blushing mildly and watched as he slipped through the floor.

That night Danny couldn't help but think about Kristy's story, he couldn't stop as the memory that wasn't even his, haunted him.

**Blahg! Romance *Shivers in disgust*. So you know, I don't do the romance, James, my best friend does. She is much better at it than me! I do everything BUT! Though because she is my bestie, I named a character after her! Jamie is named after James if you are wondering where I get these random whack names. Kae is what we call my other good friend for a nickname and we got the name Kristen from Kae {My friend I mean.} What is funny though was until just after the intro, I needed to call Kae up a million times because I kept forgetting the name! So... Good? Bad? At least Meh!? What do you think of the new couple? For those of you who don't get a bit about the new character {Kae/ Kristen} When a time comes that I wont spoil anything about her, I will give you a "Points about character" about her for ya! Next chapter gets put on the board when I get 2 more positive reviews. Sneak peek: Next chapter is called warnings and whispers. Please follow me and my storie{s}. See Y'all soon!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	8. Warnings and whispers

**Hi everyone! Y'all ****remember what I said last chapter? Well you can erase I ever said that! I got the vibe again! Alright so I haven't posted in a while because of my story ESCAPED! Alright so here is chapter 7!**

**Ch.7 warnings and whispers**

* * *

The next morning Danny watched as Kristen came down the steps to breakfast. She, already, had been looking better with more care. Jack darted up and own the hall "Testing" his new weapon when eventually it's net fell on Kristy. Because it located an ecto-signature it glowed green then folded into a trap rope, Kristen inside. Dani just face-palmed as the other three tried franticly to cut her out. Once Kristen was back on both her feet Jack and Maddie started getting excited about the new ghost girl. "So Danny how did you find out that she is a, umm, well, A ghost?" Jack stumbled. "Trust me you, DONT want to know!" Danielle spoke in a dramatic tone, using her spoon to motion. "Alright!" Maddie held her hands up in surrender. "So, uh, Kristy, How many powers do you have?" Dani was curious and gave her a devilish grin plus she just wanted to show of her new moves. "Oh, Danielle." She just shook her head, "My list goes on forever!" She half-bragged. "Hey! Why not you three have a competition to see who can use their powers the best and the most!" Jack proudly yelled up. Maddie glanced toward him, her expression showed that she didn't care much for the idea. "Actually Dad," Dani turned to Jack. "I think that's an awesome idea!" She smirked. Than, just as a joke she looked at him. "But if I start melting into nothing again, I'm blaming you." Jack turned fearfully to Maddie, His eyes wide in realization but Maddie just laughed with the other three as Jack darted down to the lab and grabbed the ecto-dejecto, still not mastered.

After breakfast the three ghosts floated down in the lab, braced for anything they might throw at each other. The lab looked so defenceless now that Maddie had cleared the lab, so nothing would be damaged. Kae turned towards the ghost portal, she looked as if she were in a trance, like she was scared to even go back in. Danny raised his eyebrow and shut the portal door, Kae's face seemed worried as she pushed away her flush. Tucker, Maddie and Jack crept down the stairs and sat down on the benches. Jack risen and spoke out in a loud voice, using a spoon as a microphone, "Lady and boy! Welcome to the first," "And hopefully the last" Maddie murmured under her breath. "Phantom Games!" The three ghosts just looked at Jack with emotionless faces. They all thought the same thing in each others heads._ Seriously? _Jack got the message and sat down next to Maddie with no words. All three sharply turned to each other in battle positions. Then it started. Dani's feet started glowing purple and then rays came flying towards them. Kae turned around calmly and a shield formed around her like a glass. Danny, flew away simply. Danny narrowed his eyes into slits and froze the twos feet. Danielle got out quickly, as she were used to this now and turned invisible. Kae stood cross at Danny and became intangible, phasing through the ice. Kae closed her eyes and then reopening them, showed her eyes. exposing they were now red. Lasers came flying out her eyes like darts towards Danny and sizzled the top of his hair. The two looked fearfully for Dani, who was still invisible. Suddenly Kae felt a tug on her arm. She whizzed around and there was Dani moving her hands in weird motions. She felt herself being pulled around and her limbs moved along with Dani's hands. "Telekinesis"! Danny shouted to her helpfully. Then he duplicated into four and ran around in circles using is super-speed and blasted them with harmless ecto-rays. These blows caused Dani to let go of her telekinesis, letting Kae move freely again. Kae had a silver mist appear around her hand and when it disappeared she held four ninja stars in her fingers. She flung them at the two and flew over to them, who were now attached to the wall. Dani struggled and punched the air as she tried breaking out, the stars pinned the shoulder part of their jumpsuits to the walls. "Not fair! I cant become intangible!" Danielle whined. When the two broke out Danny opened his mouth and took a deep breath in. Dani jumped behind the bench along with the other three, they knew Danny's wail was coming. Kae rested her hands on her hips and looked at him, not knowing what comes next. Danny let out is wail, it was long and took alot of breath but he managed to get the hang of it again. With full force Kae hit her head on the wall of the lab and became human once more, than slid down the wall. Kristen held her head in her hands and moaned. "Danny, I thought we all agreed no maiming." Dani reminded him in a sarcastic tone. Danny glanced toward them all "I just cant keep it in, you know." He smiled guiltily. Suddenly an alert came up among the lab, deafening them all. Red lights flashed above the portal and cried. **ALERT!ALERT! **It only ment one thing, Ghost. A large ghost appeared through the portal. It was black as the midnight, with eyes green and angry. It burst through and exposed the rest of itself and what they saw, if they didn't always fight ghosts, would terrify. On habit Danny's parents ran to the walls to grab their weapons, but realized , they were cleared. The two felt the wall brush up behind them as they stepped back, defenceless. Kristy's lavender handbag, which Maddie hadn't questioned, sprang up and took form of a wolf. "Jamie, just give me a minute to get myself together." Kristy ordered the wolf. Then shadow creature narrowed it's eyes and the two fought. Kristen stood drowsily and morphed. Jamie yelped and was tossed of the creature. The three flew over and beat the ghost down. It looked up toward the girls and smiled. It erupted and nocked them all to the ground. Danny glanced at Kae, She stood tall and she ment business. "Danny cover your ears!" She called out to him. Danny's hands flew to his ears and he watched Kae. She took in a large breath and Danny got excited, did she too have a wail? Danny watched and heard something, it was soft and , wait, she was, Singing!? Danny lifted his hands and heard an angels song. It was majestic and bouncy. Danny felt himself lose control, he floated toward the noise. Dani grew so worried for Danny, his eyes were like in a trance, swirly red cloud filled his eyes and he floated toward Kae. She quickly used her telekinesis to stop Danny and she flung his hands back to his ears. Immediately Danny regained control and fought the song. Moments later it stopped and he slowly lifted his hands. Kae was hunched over her hands on her knees she was breathing heavily. The figure was sprawled across the floor, then it moved slowly its eyes softer now. It turned toward Danny and chocked out eight words, with a voice that was cold like steel. "The ghost king is stronger! You've been warned." Than it fizzled away, with no trace. "Jame, what was that about?" Tucker spoke for the breathless ghost. She looked distant and the maid held her hands together. "The reason I came, was to warn Danny." She spoke slow. "The Dark lord himself is becoming stronger, he is left, and the sarcothicous was left ajar." "He has uncontrollable power and we need our saviour in this dark time." Her blue eyes gazed upon the ghost-boy, hope filled her, but dark was cornering her trust. Danny could tell. "You need help?" Danny spoke. "From me?" Jamie nodded. " I, once faced that demon for only minutes, and he still is one i will never forget. But I will be there for you ghosts." Whether they are my allies, or if we are mortal enemies, I will be there." He looked back to the maid. Dani decided to get rid of the slowness and dark, it kinda creeped her out. "Deep." She joked. Danny's parents crept up to them, Jack pointed at Jamie. "She's cool dad." Dani whispered. Kae looked toward her maiden and asked in a low voice, still trying to keep it together from Dani. "And you don't know where he is?" Jamie closed her eyes and put her head down. "Well I know a ghost who will!" Danny nudged the maid. Maddie walked over to the controls and opened the portal. Tucker ran to the specter speeder and boosted it up. He opened the hatch and the other four jumped in and disappeared into the ghost zone.

It was quiet in the little vehicle and it was still a long way till their stop. "Uh, Kae?" Danny turned to the girl beside him. "In the lab, when you took down that ghost, what was that?" She looked out the window examining the ghost zone as she spoke. "That is my power sirens song. It only works on male ghosts, brings them to certain doom." She said it like it were nothing. "Yeah Danny, Haven't you ever heard of a siren?" Dani mocked. "Buzz off Dani" Tucker flicked her hand away from Danny.

A little while later they arrived at Clockwork's towers. They waltzed inside, prepared for Clockworks security tricks but nothing happened. "Must be expected." Dani whispered. "Hello! Clockwork?" Danny called out. Tucker gazed upon his P.D.A, "Security's been nocked out". Panic arose then and they searched through his vision orbs. "He isn't in any of these!" Kae called out. "All his time medallions are here!" Jamie floated down. "But he never leaves his hollow." Danny was confused and worried all at the same time.

"I thought they weren't true." Kae flied down to Danny, who sat on the stair hunched over, his head buried in his arms. "What is it Danny?" A hint of concern was in her voice. "The rumours I heard here about a week ago, I thought they weren't true!" He looked up, confusion and anguish twisted a worried look upon his face. "What rumours?" Jamie placed her hand on his shoulder. "Clockwork, was taken".

So much happened that one morning, but now, they all had other things to worry about.

**So... What do you think happens next? Next chapter is called Puzzle Pieces! Until next time!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	9. Puzzle pieces

**HI! It's me again! {Duh} So i'm posting chapters close between each other now so I can get like up to date so I can see how many people want more of my story so I will hurry up! {Im only on chapter 13} So yeah, This is chapter 8 ENJOY!**

**Ch.8 puzzle pieces**

* * *

For a moment nobody moved, shock overwhelmed them. Then Dani flew down to him, acting more kind. "When you told me that in my room that one day, they were rumors. Now. This. Is. Personal." The two phantoms wrapped their arms around each others backs. Sorrow filled them and nothing else mattered. Dani had never met Clockwork, but she still felt Danny's pain. "Dude, It's alright." Tucker sat next to Danny. "After all, Clockwork is the most powerful ghost in all the ghost zone! What could anyone do to him?" Danny smiled slightly and stood back up. Dani stood too but her eyes were large and her face gone pale, way pale even for a ghost. "Tuck, you're wrong, Clockwork isn't the most powerful ghost in all the ghost zone." Danny stared at Dani when he finally figured out what she meant. "So, you mean-" "Yes! That's what she means!" Danny turned to Kae, she had her back turned so that he couldn't see her face. "Its exactly what Dani means" she spoke softly. Kae floated down the corridor and turned into a room. "Kae?" Danny and the others followed along the hall and opened the door which Kae disappeared into. Unlike the other rooms this one was painted blood red. A bed centered the room and a chair stood in the corner. A carved wood wardrobe, a bedside table and a desk were also in there. A clear bed web hung from the ceiling and draped over the bed. Kae laid on the bed,, face down, and shuddered. "Kae". Danny pushed the web over as he sat on the bed next to her. Danny heard Kae better now, she was silently sobbing. He scooped his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes were a little red and tears streamed down her face like a river. She rolled over into a sideways sitting position to look at the questioning four. "What is this?" Danny asked. "This, is the part of my story I didn't want to talk about. But you all deserve an explanation". She sniffed while wiping away a tear. Kae transformed and the floor turned more solid like so she didn't fall through. "This is my bedroom, my old one at least." She spoke normally again. "When I was thrown into the ghost zone in that bag, I floated for what seemed to be forever! Than I hit something. The bag was untied and I floated out, there, was a ghost that was taken aback by me. He claimed to be Clockwork the ghost of time, and took me to his hollow and asked me to explain myself. At the time I was only a ghost toddler so I told him of my short afterlife. He took me in as his own and raised me. Centuries passed when sixteen years ago we discovered I was half-human! Clockwork trained me to the best of my abilities until I gained all I have now. We were a happy twosome, I helped Clockwork in the time shifts, He helped me when in distress!" Kristen's smile faded and lowered her head, redbrown bangs covered her majestic eyes. "Then, two months ago, we failed to hide me from the observants when Clockwork was working for them. They became outraged and decided to dispose of me. The lead observant snatched me up and a green rope formed around me. Still in my human form, I couldn't escape. They throwed me into a remote scene, a wall formed around Clockwork so I would be forever lost. I landed hard but I still had enough energy, despite the rope draining it from me, to watch the scene of the tower." She lifted her head once more, her eyes flashed green. Mimicking the observer she crossed her arms. "You have gone too far Clockwork! Harboring a human! This will teach you. She will not come back now!" "He picked up his staff and shot it at the screen, I felt an electrical shock flow through me, only enough energy now to open my eyes." She paused, wondering if she should mention something else, but just gave herself in then. "The screen hummed a bit, then became staticy, eventually then screen vanished and I passed out." Jamie's mouth hung open with horror, Tucker and Danielle's eyes darted back and forth from each other to Kristy. She took another breath and continued speaking. "I saw it before, I knew what the observer just did to me. He erased my time status, so that I could never be found if you searched through that time period." Dani flew over next to Kristy, her eyes closed." Tucker, Danny and I have been through a lot! But together, you have been through so much more." Kristen smiled and hugged the little girl. "Thanks Dani". Tucker opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kristy cut him off, knowing already what he was going to ask. "Sixteen, Tuck, I'm sixteen. Ghosts don't age just grow, being half- human makes me sixteen because I gained these abilities sixteen years ago." Danny still sat on the bed, not realizing how wide his eyes were. Kristy waved her hand in front of his face, "Uh, Danny?" He immediately snapped out of his little trance and shook his head violently. "Before we jump into anything we need to think of all this".

All five sat in a circle in the grand hall brainstorming all they knew. "Pariah has Clockwork", ghosts aren't taking his side..." Kristy stopped herself. "Or that we know of," She muttered. "But what would Pariah need with Clockwork anyway?" Dani asked. Danny shrugged "I don't know, but something tells me time travel is involved." After about 15 minutes of coming up with ideas Kristy punched the floor, leaving a small print. "Ugh! None of this makes any sense!" A chorus of "yeah" and "your telling me" arose from them. "Well there has to be a connection! there always is!" Tucker called. "Right!" but now that we talked and thought about it, can we go save clockwork now?" Dani asked Danny. Danny opened his mouth to speak but Kristy cut him off. "Yes, We need reinforcements though." Dani jumped up, "Well come on then! Lets go!" The specter speeder gleamed to life and Danny still sat on the floor. His face showed no expression and he let his hand fall to the ground. "Fine." He then disappeared into the speeder.

The specter speeder burst through the ghost portal at top speed and the five leaped out. "I'll get mom and dad!" Dani raced upstairs. "I'll see if the kids from school want to help." Kae dove through the roof. "I shall seek help from our fellow ghosts." Jamie flew back into the ghost zone. "While we get Sam!" Tucker grabbed Danny's hand and burst out the front door. "Tuck! She. Wont. Want. To. Help!" Danny flew upwards but Tucker pulled him back down. Danny let out a deep breath and walked down the street in the direction of Sam's house. Dani ran up the stairs to the kitchen where Jack was stuffing his face with fudge and Maddie read her book, Spirits. True or real? "Mom! Dad! Clockwork was taken and the ghost king is loose! we need your help to stop him! Can we help? Please Please Please!?" Her parents turned toward her calmly and put aside their contents. "Ghosts you say dear? Clockwork an ally I presume?" Dani shook her head ferociously. "Well, no worry Dani, ghost scum splattered everywhere!" Maddie slid on the railing down to the lab with Dani. Jack smiled brightly "Man that's hot!" And happily stepped down to the lab. Meanwhile at school, Kae phased through the gym to be met by the cheerleaders and jocks. "Well hello, Kristen, come to join the party?" Mr. Lancer asked the ghost-girl. "Nah, I just need to ask y'all something." She turned into the direction of the cheerleaders. "Well, my dad is loose and we need help getting him back in his little prison. Any you want to help me?" She purposely said it to sound easy. Star looked at her with fearful eyes and all the cheerleaders screamed out "WHAT!" Kae looked around the group of them, Paulina dropped her pom-poms on the floor of the gym. A couple girls stood around Ashley, who fainted on the spot. Kae took in a sharp breath and turned hopefully to the football players. "Well, maybe we can reason with him?" Kwan asked. Brice swatted at Kwan. "Dude, that's the one that started big scary dome watch last year." Kwan's mouth fell open. Dash coughed to grab Kae's attention. "We , uhhh, would!" Dash was trying to fake a smile, but he were a terrible liar. "But we would , umm, be to tough for him!" Kwan looked at Dash confused. "But your the one most scared of ghosts". Kwan pointed out. Dash still fake smiled as he elbowed Kwan in the ribs. "The cheerleaders were more helpful than you guys." She spoke to them then disappeared through the roof.

Back at Sam's street, Tucker knocked on the door with the large brass knocker. Sam's dad stood at the door with a look of carelessness. "Oh, hi Tucker," His voice trailed off, than he looked blank. "Samantha is upstairs." Once Tucker walked inside Jeremy closed the door on Danny's nose, with their new "No ghosts are let in through the front door" rule. Danny sighed and flew up to Sam's bedroom window. When Danny crawled through the window, Tucker already was sitting next to Sam. A scowl of disapproval spread across her face. "Why are you here?" Sam asked annoyed. "Listen." Danny turned his head to the Goth. "We need your help.

Sam coked her eyebrow up. "What do you mean?" Sam was confused now, nothing was happening in Amity Park. "Well," Tucker started slowly, the two rubbing the back of their necks. "The ghost king is back and he took Clockwork. We need to get Pariah back into the sarcothicous and Clockwork back into the time era before real damage is done and it unravels the fabric of time!" The two took turns explaining the situation. "Sam, you're the best with the weapons and we need you." Danny was basically pleading to her. Sam stood stone still, like she were gazing past their time. When she finally blinked, she gazed nervously to Danny and Tucker. "No." In shock Tucker dropped his PDA and Danny's head fell forward. "Think about it Danny. Last time you fought him you had a super suit giving you more strength than ever, and you still barley had made it out alive, and your a ghost! I'm not risking my own mortal life so your priorities match up to your wants!" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and turned around shunning them. Danny's mouth was literally a strait line. "Come on Tuck, lets go." And with that the two phased through the wall and away from her. Sam turned back around and looked out the window. Sure, she was mad at Danny still, but it shocked her what she just did. She had never been that shallow. Sam sighed and slumped face down onto her bed, than she heard something. Her head sprung up from the pillow and she looked around her room. _Walls, giant t.v , wardrobe._ Sam listed all the normal things in her bedroom._ Closet, secret compartment,_ _speakers, rug, bookshelf, Wait! RUG! _Sam looked at the new rug on her floor right on the side of her bed. It were black and lavender fake scales that didn't glimmer in the sun. Sam sung her feet over the bed and stepped on the rug, It was freezing cold and sent shivers up her spine. Sam took a deep breath and took a step forward. Instantly the rug folded up capturing Sam. Sam fell hard on the ground, her head thumping from the hit. Sam tried to escaped the rugs grasp, but the more she struggled, the tighter the rug held her. The rug squeezed her bones tighter and tighter until she could barley breath. Sam felt her face grow warn with over whelmed blush-blood. Sam felt like she was going to explode! The freezing rug burned up against Sam's skin. She was becoming numb and her head pounded hard inside her skull. Sam couldn't hold it any longer, so she let it take her. The rug lifted itself in the air, Sam inside, Then sung around in circles. Sam got dizzy as it never slowed only ever went faster. Sam saw something Red and flashing passed her, Than all was black.

Back in the lab all seven stood in a circle. "This is all we gathered? Two people?" Dani fretted. "It will have to do..." Kae pointed out. "I know where we shall discover an eighth member of our group." Jamie smiled then grew dead serious. "But I need you guys to help me gather him."

Once again in the ghost zone, Jamie pointed out directions as Maddie drove the specter speeder. When at long last they were at this tower of some sort. As Danny got closer he realized who's it was. The fright knight's. "Mom, Dad, Dani, Tucker and Kristen we are going to go inside to get Fright Knight. Jamie, after we set off the traps you phase through as they wont hurt you then." Danny instructed. They all walked inside and immediately arrows whizzed at them. Three walked calmly but Dani, Jack and Maddie kept dodging them. Suddenly a door shut from behind them and the walls grew spikes and moved closer every second. Dani shrieked and the three sprinted to the end. Dani pulled Kristy with her who tugged Danny with her , leaving Tucker still standing in the middle. all five made it to the end and the walls closed on each other. Dani screamed, worried for Tuck, she thought he was a goner now. Seconds later Tucker phased through the wall. Sheer looks of horror was on the three's faces. "Sorry, we forgot to tell you humans pass through stuff in the ghost zone. We're the ghosts here." Kristy smirked. Jamie appeared through then at that moment. Seven walked through the wall and saw clearly a pumpkin with a sword in it, right in the middle of the room. Jack walked to it and tried heaving it out of the pumpkin, but it didn't budge. Maddie walked to it and pulled the sword out single handed. A bright green glow came from the pumpkin and it burst, revealing Fright Knight. "The Fright Knight lives!" Kristen couldn't hold back her excitement and ran to him. "Knightie!" She ran to him and hugged him, laughing just like a little kid. Fright Knight was taken aback by a few things. Many humans, A toddler name, A hug from a girl he never laid eyes on. Fright Knight pushed the girl back with force, his eyes narrow. "Who are you?!" "Knightie, it's me! Kae!" Kristy transformed into her ghost form and smiled. Jamie rose to the Knight and giggled. "Too long you have been captive of a pumpkin, my Knight." The Fright Knight looked dazed, then he looked at the two ghost girls. He stepped over to Kae, "Sorry Pumpkin." Fright Knight gave her a little nod and flew next to Jamie. He shook her hand, "Jamie." He turned to face the other five who were just waiting there. "What's the matter?" "Ghost King, we need to take him down again, but this time, Forever." Danny punched his palm. "That, Thou savoir, shant be easy but there is something thou shall see." Fright Knight lead the to the grand ballroom, It was old and musty and purple curtains hung from the ceiling. Using the soul shredder he tore one curtain revealing rotting wallpaper. He peeled the paper down slightly. Danny walked closer to the wall, there were words written in fancy old time print. Maddie stepped up to the print. "A prophesy?" Indeed it was a prophesy the words were faint but they could all read it. _For the answers that you seek, is in a place very bleak. It will be right in front of your eyes, One shall be sacrificed. A friend shall become foe. Only one way to be freed and that is with the key. _All stared at each other, mouths hanging open. Half of them were going into shock, again! "That can't be right." Jamie shook her head. Dani blinked over and over, as if the words would disappear. Danny stepped back his eyes bulging. "What key?"

**Yeah, what key? Okay, I had WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY to much fun with than scene with Sam and the rug {This boy in my class says I'm really dark and scary{Witch I can be} But I just have hate against Sam} What do you think the prophesy means? Let me know in the comment section below. Until next time!**

** -Ghostgirl111**


	10. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**I give up okay. I am too busy with ESCAPED! to even bother with this story anyway. In one month I am stopping this story. Untill then you can stop me by notifing me through PM or just leaving a comment If nothing comes to me , I will just post what I have now and post what I was planning. If you like the story and want me to finish it tell me cuz nobody likes this story anyway... Until then ESCAPED! and new magic will be the only stories I have ok. {new magic is coming when I finish ESCAPED!} It is too much for me right now... Til we meet again my viewers,**

** -Ghostgirl111**


End file.
